Arena Challenge 2
Arena Challenge Points | enemy = Players | active = April 3rd - April 6th, 2015 | remaining = This event has ended. | weighting = Guild Weighting Timed Bonuses Guild Leadership Bonuses Anytime PvP Star Rating | rewards = Codename: Killshot Codename: Deadshot Codename: Hellshot | promotional = Mech. Artillery | boost = Double SP | encounters = | notes = }} Overview Arena Challenge 2 is the second Arena Challenge event and features special event rewards that can be earned by the top 2,000 guilds https://forums.z2.com/viewtopic.php?f=105&t=70623. This 3 day event features numerous enhancements to Arena Challenge, including more ways to earn PvP Energy, more prizes, point multipliers, a new star rating, and guild weighting! Here is a full breakdown of the new Arena Challenge: PvP Energy Hard Cap Increased to 9: * PvP Energy is soft capped at 3, which replenishes from the Arena. * Additional PvP Energy, up to 9 total, can be earned through Outpost Invasion Encounters and Anytime PvP fights. * At the start of the event, each participant will be awarded 6 PvP Energy on top of your current balance, up to 9 total. Increased PvP Energy Drop Rate From Invasion Encounters: * Invasion Encounters have a good chance to drop PvP Energy. * Invasion Encounters will spawn throughout the Outpost during the event. Look for the PvP Energy icon on the encounter. Win PvP Energy through Anytime PvP Fights: * Winning in Anytime PvP has a chance to reward 1 PvP Energy. Guild Weighting up to 200%: * Guild Weighting has been added to the Arena Challenge. This is not the same Weighting that has been used for Boss Strike and Invasion. Timed Arena Point Bonuses: * Every 3 hours, there will be 2x Arena Points Bonus for all players. * This bonus time will only last for one hour. * When active, this Bonus Time will be displayed on the opponent list. Guild Leadership earns Bonus Arena Points: * Leader: 1.5x Arena Points Bonus * Vice Leader: 1.3x Arena Points Bonus * Officer/Strategist/Operationalist: 1.2x Arena Points Bonus * Leadership is locked once the event begins, so promote strategically! Anytime PvP Star Rating for Bonus Points: * You can earn a Star Rating and bonus Arena points after winning each fight. * 5 units remaining: 2.0x Bonus Points. * 4 units remaining: 1.5x Bonus Points. * 3 units remaining: 1.2x Bonus Points. * 2 or less units remaining: No Bonus. NOTE: All Bonuses will be reflected in the Arena Points displayed on the Opponent’s list, with the exception of the post-fight Star Rating. Arena Point Bonuses do not apply to Defense wins/losses. Increased Opponent Pool: * Anytime PvP Opponents will be pulled from a 3x greater range of options. * A wider range of opponent difficulty for each player. * More points are gained from more difficult fights. See also * Arena Challenge * Anytime PvP Rewards Top 100 Guilds Click to expand the table. Gallery File:Arena Challenge March 2015.png|Promotional splash graphic. References Category:Events Category:Arena Challenge Category:4.7 Patch